(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved toy bat assembly, and more particularly to an improved toy bat assembly including a self-contained ball magazine.
(2) Description of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,314 to Topper, there is disclosed a "Toy Fungo Bat" comprised of a fungo bat having its larger striking end hollow to contain the toy balls therein, an opening in the peripheral wall surface being provided for insertion of the balls into the hollow portion of the bat and the subsequent ejection of the balls therefrom. An ejection mechanism is mounted within the hollow end portion and is adapted to selectively, singly eject balls contained within the hollow portion.
In use, the bat is held with the opening uppermost so the balls will be ejected upwardly to enable them to be struck with the bat while still in the air. While the assembly singly ejects balls from within the hollow portion the ejection mechanism tends to eject the ball laterally outwardly away from the user and outside the manual swing perimeter thereby defeating the purpose of the assembly. Additionally, the cocking mechanism required the removal of a hand from the bat handle, and thus repositioning of the hand on the bat handle prior to a subsequent use as well as the positioning of the release mechanism requiring combined finger-palm force and concomitant ineffective launching.